Fall of the Maths Mafia
The Fall of the Maths Mafia, also known as the Battle of Minas Maths '''or the '''Maths Mafia Civil War, was an event that took place shortly after the Battle of Minas Music, which had resulted in a disastrous loss for Emewafwawa against the forces of the Goodfella/Anti-Virus Gang/Blue Meanie Triple Entente. The Demon of the Abyss realised that Emewafwawa was not as strong as he made out to be, and in the closing hours of the battle the demon swooped down into the ruins of Minas Music and stole Erl Koing, the source of Emewafwawa's power. The Realisation When Emewafwawa realised the betrayal of the Demon he immediately travelled to Minas Maths to confront the Demon. However, he found the main gates locked. Remembering a secret way into the tunnels beneath the city, he ventured through the sewers in an attempt to access the castle that way. However, he realised that all of the gates in the sewers were locked too. He established a little base in the sewers, in one of the less rank rooms. From there he began to craft musical instruments, using what he remembered of the Erl Koing chant to bring them to life. Before long, he had a sizable army. The Invasion Emewafwawa found the outcast Paedodillhams in one of the Minas Maths drains, and brutally murdered him before instigating his attack. When he had enough soldiers to take on the Mafia, he slipped them through the gates and allowed them to sneak around the city. Using his crystal ball he was able to direct his minions around the city until they happened upon the gears that controlled the gates. After destroying these, the minions granted Emewafwawa access to the city and he ascended straight towards the tower to confront the Demon directly. The Battle The Battle began when Mr. Risk detected a Risk and sounded the alarm. Realising that some minor members of the Mafia had already been killed, he engaged briefly with Emewafwawa's troops before fleeing the city. Other members of the Mafia, however, were not so lucky. DJ Thursbinator met his demise at the hands of the last remaining Badfella, Prat, who blasted him apart with an RPG before fleeing the battle. Revenant was also killed defending the gate, her twisted powers being no match for pure Music. After a short duel, Emewafwawa impaled Revenant through the head and lifted her corpse into the air, draining her MRE and rendering her a husk. Tossing the body aside, Emewafwawa then ascended to the Demon's chamber. With most of the Mafia within the main building scattered or killed, only the Demon was left still fighting by the time Emewafwawa reached her chamber. Meanwhile, Emewafwawa's minions engaged the Mafia deeper into the city. Poundington cut through Emewa's soldiers, grabbing one of his Clarinet Bodyguards and snapping it in two like a splinter. Poundington was certain that the Mafia would prevail, however, nearly 60 Mafia Minions and Mercenaries met their demise at the hands of Emewa's twisted Musical Minions. Captain Disproportionate was killed whilst trying to make the musical instruments guess what kind of battery he had in his box, a plight which would be forever noted as being so awesome in its failure that he would probably have died of failure anyway had the violas not decapitated him. Many of the Demon's horde were slain in the Battle as well - the West Tower of Minas Maths, also known as Demon Keep, was a barracks containing roughly 200 Distortion Demons, all of which were killed when Emewafwawa's instruments dissolved the foundations of the tower by blasting the tunnels beneath with sound waves enhanced with MRE. Killing themselves in the process, the instruments were able to shatter the tower's main structure and the building collapsed. Wreckage from the building destroyed a sizeable chunk of the city itself, and the Great Walls of Minas Maths, which had stood for nearly 1,000 years, were reduced to dust. The Duel Upon reaching the Main Chamber and cutting down her bodyguards, Emewafwawa assaulted the Demon of the Abyss. After a short fight Emewafwawa realised that he could not destroy the Demon, so he instead took Erl Koing and threw it into her portal, the sheer power destroying the gateway and cutting off the Demon from the Distortion World. With the Demon weakened, Emewafwawa began to win until Poundington descended from the roof and took Emewafwawa by surprise, stabbing him with the broken Clarinet. Wounded, Emewafwawa fled the tower, but not before using some of his minions to destabilize the main supports. As Emewafwawa escaped the city the tower collapsed, and the Demon and Poundington were crushed within it. The two critically wounded Maths Mafia leaders then took flight to an unknown location as their city fell. Aftermath This was a catastrophic loss for the Mafia. Not only were the majority of their adherents now dead, but their primary city was in ruins and their sources of power shattered. The Demon and Poundington fled to the Distortion World to build up their strength there, and Emewafwawa would later side with the League forces in a final attempt to get revenge. Despite the Demon's delusions of grandeur, and the power she fostered within the Distortion World, the Fall of the Maths Mafia was very much a turning point in the War as a whole. Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Just Plain Weird